24fandomcom-20200223-history
Emil Ramirez
|status = Deceased |deathcause = Killed by Francis Aguillar }} Emil Ramirez was an accountant with Alliance Moving, a criminal front group run by Vanowen that occasionally carried out jobs for the anarchist Zapata. Ramirez was caught embezzling money and committed first-degree murder in the process of covering his tracks, leading to his conviction and incarceration in the Federal Holding Facility in Downtown Los Angeles. After a tip from an affiliated arms dealer, Adrian Tintfass, that linked Alliance Moving to Zapata, CTU agents Jack Bauer and Ryan Chappelle formulated an undercover operation to place Jack inside the prison as Ramirez's cellmate, thereby uncovering information leading to Zapata's capture. The prison warden and Officer Adam Cox were the only two personnel in the facility to be made aware of Jack's objective. Three weeks into Jack's prison sentence, the plan was complicated when Christopher Henderson, seeking to have Jack killed to cover his own malfeasance, arranged for Chappelle, Cox, and the warden to be disabled or killed and bribed MS-13 members to kill Jack inside the prison. After Jack and Ramirez fought off Oscar Cisneros' attempts, Jack realized they were being targeted and staged a prison break. He used a smuggled razor to take one of the guards hostage, then made his way to a nearby control center to open every cell in the block. Jack and Ramirez fought their way through the courtyard, managing to slip outside and then slam the gate shut before disappearing into the city. At a nearby thrift store, Ramirez changed into a Kobe Bryant jersey while Jack covertly phoned CTU and fruitlessly tried to convince Henderson that he was working undercover. As Ramirez approached, Jack was forced to end the call, then told Ramirez that they needed to link up with his boss if they hoped to avoid going back to prison. First, Jack called his wife Teri at home, telling her to find a bag with supplies in their garage and bring it to La Strada, a restaurant they had been to. After waiting for the cops to pass by, the two hijacked a nearby Nissan Maxima and set off. At the restaurant, Jack and Ramirez found the bag with fake identification and a pistol, as well as Teri herself. All three were suddenly fired upon by an MS-13 drive-by, but Jack returned fire and forced the car to flee. He calmed Teri down and sent her home, then went with Ramirez to the InterContinental Hotel, where they met with Vanowen. After hearing the story of Jack's incarceration and escape, Vanowen cautiously said that he was planning a major arms transaction with an Indonesian group that was due to happen later in the night, and suggested that Jack's skills would come in handy. Jack, Ramirez, and Vanowen arrived at the U-Pack Storage Rental in Playa del Rey at 4:50am, where they were joined by Encep Sungkar and his men, along with the undercover Tony Almeida. Before the deal was concluded, Federal Marshal Dan Pascal and the LAPD arrived on the scene, and a firefight ensued between the officers and the Indonesians. In the chaos, Jack managed to get Ramirez and the wounded Vanowen back inside the van with the weapons, then rammed through the police barricade. Jack drove to the tunnel on Sepulveda Boulevard south of LAX, where he held up a commuter at gunpoint while Ramirez helped move the merchandise into the commuter's SUV. Vanowen directed Jack to the Biltmore Hotel downtown, where the three proceeded to room 1103 to report the outcome of the deal. While Jack waited outside, Vanowen and Ramirez went inside, where Zapata's associate Francis Aguillar shot both men in the head and attempted to flee the building. He was pursued and eventually killed by Jack Bauer, who believed (incorrectly) that he had killed Zapata and accomplished his objective. Memorable quotes :Jack Bauer: What are you in for? :Emil Ramirez: Embezzlement. I'm an accountant. :Jack Bauer: No way. You wouldn't be in this place. Not a Federal facility for an embezzlement charge. :Emil Ramirez: (grinning) Well, embezzlement is how it started. But the guy caught me. We got into a fight, and then this big glass trophy I got as an award, it fell off the shelf and landed on his head. :Jack Bauer: I hate when that happens. :Emil Ramirez: Holy shit. Who are you? :Jack Bauer: The guy you want on your side. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Chaos Theory characters Category:Chaos Theory antagonists Category:Deceased characters